WHEN YOU WERE YOUNG
by deathpenity17
Summary: this is the 1st of the series. Of how Josef met Mick... Cut and all fluff... M/M slash! you been warn and so have i so see yeah! this what really happened.
1. Chapter 1

When You Were Young

**When You Were Young**

Josef POV

I thought my world be dull and colorless for eternity until Coralline shown me her friend.

He was dark and handsome but not an immortal for he's name is Mick. We talked a lot and became friends.

"So…How do you like Coralline?' I asked Mick. I could tell even though he looks at me, there was shyness there.

'Maybe…No…He will just runaway…even if I tried it…' I thought before being shaken away from them by Mick.

"Yeah. I love her. She is kind and all but there's…something else though."

'He's mumbling to himself.' I thought fast as I scooted more to him.

Coralline left us to do stuff together. She won't be back till tomorrow.

I took a good long sniff of his scent as I got closer to him.

"Josef?" _The way he says my name…Want him…So hungry…_

"Josef?!"

I suddenly felt warm mortal hands on either side of my shoulders. I quickly open my eyes not remembering I'd closed them.

Imagine my shock to see concern and wanting to help me shock me to the very core. I blinked.

"You're all right?" Mick asked, concern echoing richly through his voice.

"Yeah, I…" He still looked at me with bigger concern that shocked me even further. 'What the hell!'

I knew I won't last long with this guy! Only time will tell…

I could see a flash of me biting Mick on the neck but he's not hypnotized…and he seems to be enjoying it. I could see my tongue go against his neck ever-

"JOSEF!" yelled Mick almost panicked that I didn't answer, followed by the hard marble floor hitting my back.

Mick was at my right side, gentle slapping my face, getting it harder if I didn't say anything. The slap- not him- or is it both? - Both!

I gently took his right wrist in my hand and took it away.

"Yes?" I said calmly. I had to say, he looks so cute when he has a blank face.

"Huh?!" He said which made me laugh softly.

"Uh…are you all right?! No! Really?! You keep zoning out here. Ya know?" Said Mick urgently. He stopped talking when I sat up and took a good grip on his hand and wrist.

His eyes grew wide when he watched me smell from the elbow to the wrist.

I licked slowly on a part were I could smell a strong vein. Is it me or do I see a cute Mick about to faint?

I quickly got a grip on Mick's wrist and arm as I slowly sank my fangs into Mick's solf skin to be greeted by warm blood.

Mick immediately stiffens up and tried to be still. I half opened my eyes and eyed him before gently pushing him with my right hand to ward the floor as I followed, still with my mouth on his arm and gently settled on top of him.

I gently bit more into him and let my tough clean his wound out.

I slowly lifted my face away from the arm and looked at Mick, who was blinking a lot but not that munch.

"…What...-" He started.

"Shhh…" I whispered softly before I started to smell his neck Mick's neck. "Rest…"

My tong was soon licking ever so slowly then I quickly sank my fangs into the soft neck of his. I could feel Mick's hands try to push me off of him but couldn't. I bit deeper again and again. I feel Mick trying to stretch out his neck away from me but soon sensed that his head slowly went down to the shoulder of mine. My left hand went into Mick's hair as my other hand went under his shirt. He groaned as my hand slid to the back of his neck. He was trying to stay awake, I could tell. The tongue licked so softly and slowly, Mick was jolting. I licked everything quickly before I let my noise touch his noise.

I couldn't hold it any more. It was like we both wanted to do it and suddenly we are doing it.

My tongue soon was licking with Mick's and was biting each other and was soon stopped.

"Humans are fun." I said. Mick fainted.

evil grins like it? don't like it don't read it.


	2. PROBLEM

Since there was No Reviews… I ALL MOST DELECTED THIS STORY

Since there was No Reviews… I ALL MOST DELECTED THIS STORY! WHY? Cause no body put a review on this story. I all most did… and decided not to but a VERY CLOSE CALL… thankfully they put it on their alert stories and favs.

Thanks for those that did .

And

No thanks to those that didn't.

You have been warned.

So if ya read and don't put a review…

I will delect it and that won't make people happy … I guess….

Bye!


End file.
